Drachenreiter
thumb|Die Drachendame [[Saphira mit ihrem Reiter Eragon]]Drachenreiter sind ein häufiges Motiv in der modernen Fantasy. Das erste Beispiel des heutigen Drachenreiter-Themas war vermutlich Die Drachen von Pern (1967) von Anne McCaffrey. Im Gegensatz zu späteren Werken handelt sich bei "Die Drachen von Pern" um eine Science Fiction Reihe, in der die Drachen von Menschen aus einer außerirdischen Reptilienart gezüchtet wurden. Spätere Werke wie Eragon oder Drachenreiter verwenden eher Fantasy-typische Drachen in mittelalterlich anmutenden Fantasy-Welten. In der Mythologie sind derartige Motive sehr selten. Während dies in der westlichen Mythologie daran liegt, dass Drachen hier Feinde der Menschen sind, lag es in der östlichen Mythologie vermutlich vor allem am Gott-Status der Lung-Drachen. Dennoch gibt es einige wenige Beispiele. Die in manchen Werken vorkommenden Schulter-Drachen reiten im Gegensatz dazu auf den viel größeren Menschen. Comics thumb|Hellboy als Antichrist reitet einen Drachen *In der Geschichte Dragon by the Tail aus der Comic-Serie "The Further Adventures of Indiana Jones" (1983-1986), einen Comic-Ableger zu den Indiana Jones-Filmen, schafft es der Archäologe und Abenteurer Dr. Henry Jones alias Indiana Jones auf einen Drachen zu reiten. *In den Hellboy-Comics wird Hellboy in mehreren Visionen als Antichrist dargestellt, der einen Drachen reitet. *Obwohl die drachenartigen Rogat Orjak menschliche Intelligenz haben lassen sie sich von Freunden reiten. *Flap aus Das Geheimnis des Schwarzen IXI - Die Erzkanzlerin wird später im Verlauf der Handlung durch Magie stark vergrößert, um einigen Menschen als Reittier zu dienen. *Die Drachin Gretch aus Slackwyrm lässt in The Dragonsaddle ihre menschlichen Untertanen einen Sattel bauen, mit dem sie die Menschen reiten kann. Im Grunde handelt es sich dabei um eine riesige Sänfte die von vielen Menschen getragen wird. *In den Marvel Comics gibt es Drachenreiter in der Stadt K'un-L'un. Einer ihrer Drachen war Shou-Lao. *Im Comic Nimona kann sich die Titelfigur als Gestaltwandlerin unter anderen in einen Drachen verwandeln und lässt sich von dem Erzbösewicht Ballister Blackheart reiten. Filme und TV-Serien thumb|Jake reitet den Toruk, aus "Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora" *In der Filmreihe "Avatar" gehen die Na'vi eine lebenslange Bindung mit den Banshees ein, die an fliegende Drachen erinnern. Dem Protagonisten gelingt es sogar, deren größeren Verwandten "Toruk" zu reiten. *In Drachenflieger – Hisone und Masotan werden Drachen, meist OTFs genannt, vom japanischen Militär verwendet. Sie tragen Rüstungen, die sie wie Kampfjets aussehen lassen, damit andere Länder nichts von den OTFs erfahren. Sie werden vom Magen aus durch einen Piloten gesteuert. *In der TV-Serie Arielle die Meerjungfrau gelingt es dem Helden Apollo, auf dem Meeresdrachen Rodeo zu reiten. *In der Verfilmung des Comics Aquaman werden die riesigen Seepferdchen, die den Atlantern in der Comicvorlage als Reittiere dienen, durch Seedrachen ersetzt. *Die Drachenart Desiderium aus Dragon Hunters - Die Drachenjäger kann geritten werden, wie Zoria in Episode 50 beweist. *Gwythaints aus Taran und der Zauberkessel können, wenn man sie gut behandelt, geritten werden. *In Disney's Gummibärenbande kann ein Wasserdrache mithilfe bestimmter Flötentöne kontrolliert werden. Den Gummibären gelingt es so, ihn zu reiten. *In P-51 Dragon Fighter werden Drachen von Nazi-Deutschland im Krieg eingesetzt. Kontrolliert werden sie auf magische Art durch Vril-Klerikerinnen. *In Der Weihnachtsdrache zieht ein blauer Drache den Schlitten des Weihnachtsmannes, wie es normalerweise Rentiere tun. *Fangman aus He-Man - Im Tal der Macht ist in der Lage, Dragosaurs zu kontrollieren und zu reiten. *Im Film Barbie als Rapunzel dient der Drache Hugo trotz seiner menschengleichen Intelligenz der Antagonistin Baronin Gothel als Reittier. *In der Serie Star gegen die Mächte des Bösen hat der Charakter Marco ein Drachen-Motorrad namens Nachos, welches er wie ein normales Motorrad fährt, obwohl es sich offensichtlich um einen lebenden Drachen handelt. *In der 25. Episode der Serie Egyxos tauchen Drachen auf und der Hauptprotagonist Leo Walker schafft es auf dem Anführer einer Drachenkolonie zu reiten und sie ihm Kampf gegen die Truppen des bösen Exaton zu führen. Kartenspiele *Ojutai-Drachen in Magic - The Gathering haben manchmal humanoide Sprecher, die ihre Worte aus der drakonischen Sprache übersetzen. Manche davon tragen ihre Sprecher in den Klauen oder auf ihren Schultern mit sich, während andere Drachen dies als ungehörig ansehen. *Im Kartenspiel Unstable Unicorns gibt es die Karten Dragon Rider Unicorn (dt. Drachenreiter-Einhorn) und Legendary Flying Unicorn (dt. Legendäres Fliegendes Einhorn), die jeweils auf Drachen reitende Einhörner darstellen. Literatur thumb|Ein Drache von Pern mit seinem Reiter *Die erste Buchreihe über Drachenreiter war Die Drachen von Pern. Die Perneser Drachen sind genetisch modifizierte Echsen vom Planeten Pern, die speziell zum Reiten gezüchtet wurden. *Eines der wenigen älteren literarischen Beispiele ist das Grimoire Lemegeton aus dem 17. Jahrhundert. In dessen Abschnitt Ars Goetia werden drei Dämonen beschrieben, welche Drachen reiten. Volac reitet einen Zweiköpfigen Drachen, Astaroth eine drachenartige Höllenbestie und Asmoday einen infernalen DrachenS. L. MacGregor Mathers, Aleister Crowley (1904), The Goetia: The Lesser Key of Solomon the King, Red Wheel (1995), ISBN 0-87728-847-X. *In den Büchern der Drachologie-Reihe ist es theoretisch möglich, dass Menschen sich mit Drachen anfreunden und auf ihnen reiten. Da Drachen aber sehr intelligent und stolz sind, ist das ein schweres Unterfangen. **Eine Ausnahme ist der russische Tunguska-Drache, der speziell als Reittier gezüchtet wurde. *In der Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht-Buchreihe sind Drachen seit jeher mit den Menschen befreundet und lassen sich reiten. Im ersten Teil der Verfilmung sind Drachen und Menschen zunächst verfeindet, zu Ende des Films hin wird jedoch der Zustand der Bücher hergestellt. Dadurch werden Drachen in den weiteren Filmen und der zugehörigen Serie "Dragons" sehr viel geritten. *Im Buch Drachenreiter von Cornelia Funke leben Drachen in Frieden mit anderen Fabelwesen wie Kobolden und lassen sich bereitwillig von diesen reiten. *In der Romanreihe Menschen wie Götter ist die Gentechnik so weit fortgeschritten, dass Menschen sich Drachen als Reittiere künstlich erschaffen haben. *Die Drachen der Harry Potter Reihe sind hochgefährliche Raubtiere, die sich nicht reiten lassen. Mit viel Geschick ist es den Protagonisten von Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes dennoch gelungen, auf einem Ukrainischen Eisenbauch aus der Gringotts-Bank zu fliehen. Dies erwies sich aber als äußerst schwieriges Unterfangen. *In der Buchreihe "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" und der darauf basierenden TV-Serie Game of Thrones sind Drachen zwar gefährlich, lassen sich aber zähmen und reiten, wenn man sie von klein auf großzieht. Dies wird hauptsächlich von der adeligen Targaryen-Familie praktiziert, die von den drachenreitenden Valyriern abstammen. *In der neunteiligen Buchserie Die Feuerreiter Seiner Majestät (en. Temeraire), die in einer alternativen Version Europas in der Zeit der Napoleonischen Kriege spielt, werden Drachen als Luftkampfeinheiten eingesetzt. *Die Byakhee des Cthulhu-Mythos sind in der Lage, ihren Reiter in fremde Dimensionen zu tragen. In manchen Darstellungen erinnern sie an Drachen. *In der Romanreihe Drachenherz von Thomas Brezina reitet der Protagonist Leon Pollux, auch Leon Drachenherz genannt, auf dem Chamäleondrachen Jock. *In Der Drachenkämpfer von Sarkkhan werden Drachen gezüchtet und trainiert, um in der Arena zu kämpfen. *In der Buchreihe Der Drachenflüsterer von Boris Koch reiten die Drachenritter des Großtirdischen Reiches auf Drachen, deren Flügel sie abgeschlagen haben. Der Protagonist Ben erkennt jedoch, dass Drachen mit Flügel keine verfluchten Wesen sind und der Drache Aiphyron lässt sich von Ben reiten. Aiphyron bevorzugt es aber als "Menschenträger" bezeichnet zu werden. Mythologie und Folklore thumb|Weise Männer reiten auf Tianlong *Obwohl es sich um göttliche Wesen handelt, lassen sich Tianlong und Feilong nach manchen Quellen von weisen Männern reiten. *Auch die drachenartigen Makara der südostasiatischen Mythologie dienen teilweise den hinduistischen Göttern als Reittiere. *In der griechischen Mytholgoie ziehen Drachen den Wagen von Medea *Auch die Sárkány der ungarischen Mythologie sollen sich zuweilen reiten lassen. *Edward Topsell erwähnt, dass Makedonische Drachen zahm sind und sich reiten lassen. *Nach manchen Quellen werden Pilatusdrachen von Schwarzmagiern geritten. *Darstellungen aus dem Mogulreich (18. Jahrhundert, Indien) zeigen Drachen als Teil menschlicher Armeen im Kampf gegen einen gemeinsamen Feind. Diese Darstellungen illustrieren vermutlich viel ältere VolkssagenNorah M. Titley (1981), Dragons in Persian, Mughal, and Turkish Art, British Library Board, ISBN 978-0904654707. Pen & Paper Rollenspiele *Während Echte Drachen in Dungeons & Dragons zu intelligent und stolz sind um sich reiten zu lassen, können drakonische Kreaturen wie Zorndrachen unter Umständen gezähmt und geritten werden. *In Das Schwarze Auge können Westwinddrachen, wenn man sie von klein auf mit Magie erzieht, gezähmt und geritten werden. Videospiele thumb|Die Wvyernritterin Jill aus Fire Emblem *Die meisten Wyvern und Drachen in Monster Hunter sind wilde Tiere, die sich nicht reiten lassen. Jedoch können in Monster Hunter Stories alle Monster gezähmt und, wenn es die Größe erlaubt, auch geritten werden. **Es gibt in Monster Hunter Frontier auch die domestizierten Halk, die wie trainierte Greifvögel bei der Jagd helfen. *In Fire Emblem sind Wyvern übliche Reittiere, die von Wyvernrittern geritten werden. Selten lassen sich auch Manaketen reiten, wenn sie mit dem Reiter verbündet oder befreundet sind. *Wie alle Pokémon lassen sich auch Drachen-Pokémon fangen und trainieren. Mithilfe der Attacken Fliegen und Surfer lassen sie sich auch in der Luft und auf dem Wasser reiten. *Die Dovah aus The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim sind eigentlich Feinde der Menschen, können jedoch durch Magie gezwungen werden, sich reiten zu lassen. So kann z.B. der Dovahkiin Miraak den Schlangendrachen Sahrotaar reiten. *In der Super Mario-Spieleserie sind die Yoshis häufige Reittiere. Dabei handelt es sich um Dinosaurier mit drachenartigen Merkmalen wie Flügeln oder Feueratem. *Die drachenartigen Dactylen aus Chrono Trigger können von den Menschen des Prehistory-Zeitalters geritten werden. *Die Zuum aus Monster Rancher werden von Menschen geritten, sind jedoch im Gegensatz zu den meisten Beispielen auf dieser Seite flugunfähig. *Verschiedene drachenartige Reittiere wie Drakes und Wolkenschlangen existieren in World of Warcraft. Manche davon können nur von bestimmten Rassen geritten werden. *Das Monster Dragon aus Golden Axe kann geritten werden. *Reitdrachen sind epische Reittiere, die man in World of Warcraft ''kaufen kann. *In ''God of War reitet der Gott Baldur den Drachen Dagsetr. *Im nie veröffentlichten Action-RPG Scalebound spielt man den Menschen Drew, der eine Bindung zum Drachen Thuban hat. Diesen kann er dabei auch reiten. Sonstige thumb|Der Drache [[Flame aus Ninjago wird geritten]] *In "Dragons of the World" ist Uxuldraco ostromi die einzige Drachenart, die domestiziert wurde. Ob sie auch geritten wurde ist bisher unbekannt. *In Bionicle sind die Tahtorak-Drachen traditionell die Reittiere der riesigen Keetongu. *Jeder der Hauptcharaktere von Lego Ninjago hat einen Drachen als Freund und Reittier. *Tharos aus der Emerald Sword Saga der Band Rhapsody of Fire dient dem Protagonisten, mit dem er befreundet ist, manchmal als Reittier. Auch andere berittene Drachen kommen vor. *Der Drache aus dem Kinderalbum Schandmäulchens Abenteuer lässt sich gerne von Wim dem Zauberer reiten, mit dem er befreundet ist. *Laut der Seetaler Hochschule für Drakologie lassen sich Luftflugdrachen gerne von den flugunfähigen Feld-, Wald- und Wiesendrachen reiten. *Eine der Drachenfiguren von Eldrador ist ein Drachenreiter. Quellen en:Dragon Riders Kategorie:Menschen